


Gold

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brotherly Affection, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Luxury, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rich Bitch!Genji, Self-Denial, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Wealth, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji and Hanzo take advantage of all the perks of being the wealthy, privileged sons of the head of the Shimada Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgent smut. I love the idea of these two being untouchable and getting away with whatever their hearts desire - no matter how blatant or taboo.

_Gold._

Warm, heavy chains of solid, glistening gold laid draped around Genji’s neck. They spilled over his bare chest, tracing each smooth line and contour of muscle in long, luxurious loops - shifting as he moved, links clinking softly, sweetly together, though the sound was drowned out by the sharp, tiny gasps that moved them. The metal slid easily over Genji’s hot, damp skin, soaked in sweat as he writhed beneath his lover and choking on the thick, humid night air.

He was on his back, limbs splayed luxuriantly over soft, pillowy layers of satin cushioning him from the hard wooden floor. And between his legs knelt his brother. Genji couldn’t have torn his eyes away from the sight if he tried.

A thick golden wesekh collar laid heavy around Hanzo’s neck, highlighting the broad, arcing curves of his muscled shoulders. Its deep, rich hue contrasted sharply with the inky blue patterns and swirls of Hanzo’s tattoo, the vivid pigment still fresh in his tan, honeyed skin. His hair, long and jet black and shining brightly in the lamplight, cascaded over his shoulders, shrouding his face. His back was bent where he knelt, crouched in deep concentration; laser-sharp focus honed on a singular objective: milking his little brother until he screamed.

“ _H-Hanzo!_ ” Genji was already sobbing. His wide amber eyes gazed blankly forward as he mouthed silent curses; lost beneath the slow, powerful currents of sensation working tirelessly, relentlessly to pull him beneath the surface of his sanity.

Ignoring his brother’s wordless pleas, Hanzo worked diligently, pressing two oil-slicked digits inside the hot, tight confines of Genji’s ass. His fingertips worked in unison, dragging languidly over the sweet knot in his little brother’s belly that unraveled him again and again, time after time. Genji’s cock lay untouched, fat and dark and oozing against his stomach, finding the exquisite contact he so desperately craved only by the tiny, rhythmic swell of his belly from the press of Hanzo’s fingers inside him and the sharp, gasping breaths he drew as he jerked and twitched, helpless beneath his brother’s torturous attentions.

The pool of slick on Genji’s stomach never stopped spreading, and Hanzo gazed at it hungrily as he worked, pushing his brother agonizingly closer to his long-sought release. He was mesmerised by the citrine sparkles of light that danced across the viscous fluid, bright beneath the golden light of the paper lamps hanging above their heads.

“ _Anija…_ ” Genji groaned weakly, arms stretching forward as his hands sought his brother’s shoulders, an anchor securing him to this world. “T-touch me… _please…!_ I’ll do a-anything…” He knew his pleas were in vain, but that didn’t stop him from trying. His body ached for it, his stiff, swollen prick pulsing and throbbing in time with his heart as it hammered in his chest.

“Shut up.” Hanzo’s words were cold, sharp; punctuated by a particularly rough jab of his fingers that tore a shriek from Genji’s throat.

“ _Anija!!_ ” Genji threw his head back against the silken cushions below, his spine snapping into a perfect arc. Bare feet kicked out, toes curled tight, against the rich, frictionless mass of sheets behind them as Hanzo’s hand shot forward and slammed down on Genji’s chest, pinning his quaking, sweat-soaked frame to the ground. Genji was keening now, each exhale carrying another high, breathy whine. His asshole tightened around Hanzo’s fingers, two powerful rings of muscle clamping around the rigid, hooked intrusion as his body drew taut like a bowstring, ready to snap. His little brother was close - Hanzo could always tell.

Sweet tremors of desperate anticipation sent every muscle in Genji’s body into spasm, and at some point Hanzo realized that he was shivering right along with him as he struggled to keep control of the grueling, languid pace of his fingers slipping methodically in and out of his brother’s hole.

_Any second now..._

Genji had begun to scream in earnest, unrestrained wails proclaiming his exquisite torture for all the castle staff to hear. He didn’t care. Neither of them did. This castle _belonged_ to them - the prodigal heir to the Shimada Clan and his harlot little brother, and the gods be damned if they wouldn’t do as they pleased during their nightly respite from duty. Even if that meant fucking each other, decked out in some choice family jewels with loud, lascivious abandon in the middle of the night beneath the courtyard pavilion.

There was no mistaking the sounds Genji made when Hanzo drew forth his release at last. Long, wild groans melted into ragged sobs that tore unrestrained from Genji’s throat, the unmistakable indication that he’d lost himself completely. If Hanzo ever once found the term ‘pathetic’ appealing, it was right here, right now as he watched his little brother unravel around his fingers; his soft, clinging insides pulsing with frantic contractions that didn’t let up until Hanzo had coaxed forth the last of the burning hot slick from inside him with sweet, gentle presses of his fingertips.

“ _Good… good…_ ” Hanzo whispered, his voice warm and sweet and reassuring and nothing like the cold, commanding tone he’d taken before. Genji simply basked in his afterglow, every muscle in his body sated and pliant and weak. His pleasured sobs had faded into tiny, whimpering whines of euphoria, and with the last of his strength, Genji reached out again in a silent plea; begging Hanzo to come, to lay beside him, envelope him in his powerful protective embrace.

Hanzo could never deny him.

Diligently, the heir ignored the stiff, painful throbbing between his legs and laid down beside his brother. He jumped when his cock seared into his little brother’s thigh like a brand, and a wry smile twitched at the corner of Genji’s mouth - he knew as well as Hanzo that the elder would not find his release tonight. The reminder sent a delicious, agonized shiver rippling down Hanzo’s spine.

“I love you, _anija…_ ” Genji whispered, his words thick with the temptation of sleep. Hanzo barely had time to press a kiss into the mop of green locks atop his brother’s head before he’d drifted off to rest.

“I love you too, little sparrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed you can follow me at khateeah.tumblr.com for more.


End file.
